


Don't Go

by Akitokitoa_chan



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Acceptance, Feelings, M/M, Nervousness, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitokitoa_chan/pseuds/Akitokitoa_chan
Summary: When He Tian returns and visits Mo in the hospital,their feelings become slightly clear.A one-shot after the latest chapter.





	Don't Go

It was 2 in the morning and Mo was still up. He had dragged a chair to the window and was staring into the endless lights of the city that still gleamed at this hour. Tomorrow he'd be discharged from the hospital and would have to go to school. He was worried what people would say about the state he was in,covered in bandages like a Mummy. Some would ignore it and some would assume he was interacting with Mafia-like gangs. Well that's true,the only Mafia around him was the smug bastard. The last he saw him was ..a week ago.

That's right. It has been one week since he'd been admitted to the hospital and since He Tian had left. So much happend that day and so fast that it was hard for Mo Guan Shan to process anything that time. It was now that he began to wonder how He Tian had found him that day. Why did he bother to help him? Was it simply because of pity? Was this some kind of charity work rich people do as some religious duty? Mo couldn't understand. But He Tian was gonna be back tomorrow and he could ask him all the doubts that have risen in his mind. But was it okay to do that? Do they have such a relationship where they can open their Hearst to each ither and talk freely? They aren't even close friends to begin with...They are just..two guys who hang out together a lot without knowing a thing about the other's past. 

He looked at the clock which seemed to move frustratingly slow. He was getting impatient. He wanted tomorrow to come sooner...so that he could get out of the hospital? No. It was so that he could see He Tian. Even if his mind denied that he missed He Tian,his heart felt the other way. It was kind of odd that he felt lonely. He'd always been lonely,no real friends to begin with. He was always laughed at for his Father was in jail. He never had anyone who'd stuck with him for so long other than those delinquent bastard's who were always looking for a fight. Maybe that's why Mo found comfort in them,they were all broken in some way or the other and Mo just found it easy to mingle with them.

That was definitely a bad idea. He should've tried to start his life over instead of being hung up on his Father. But at least now,with a certain someone's help,he had started it over. He made new friends,JianYi ,Zhan Zheng Xi and....He Tian..  
They had not judged him for what he had done to them. Mo liked that. They had forgiven him for his reckless actions and taken him in,like an abandoned puppy in He Tian's case.

Mo sighed. Where is He Tian? Usually at around 1 or 2 am,he'd message Mo because he knew Mo had a problem sleeping before 2.

He checked his phone. No new messages. He opened He Tian's chat and checked for when he was last active.  
"Active a week ago" It said.  
He put the phone down. He had become so used to getting a text from He Tian that now he'd started waiting for it. Something like he couldn't sleep until he saw a message. Damn. Why is that guy affecting him so much? 

He checked the clock again.  
2:05 am. This anticipation was killing him.  
He closed his eyes and tapped his fingers on the window.  
"Pass the time,pass the time,pass the time" He murmured to himself when a voice suddenly jolted him up.  
"Can't sleep?" The voice spoke and Mo could swear his heart almost leaped out of his chest. He could recognize this voice anytime,any where.  
"What's it to you,jerk?" Mo tried to maintain his usual character so as to not give He Tian a clue of what he was thinking.  
"I missed you too~" He Tian said and sat down beside Mo after dragging a stool to sit on.  
"Stop fooling around" Mo growled,trying to hold back a smile when he saw He Tian. He Tian was right in front of him,looking at him with that weird look in his eyes. He was real.

"How are you feeling now?" He asked as he examined his hand,getting it to his face. Mo pulled it away.  
"I'm fine.Im getting discharged tomorrow" He looked away as He Tian noticed the blush on his face.  
"That's great,Little Mo" He smiled and Mo nodded. They just sat like that,Mo staring out the window and He Tian at Mo. Silence settled between them but it was rather comfortable. Mo felt at ease upon seeing him but he could never admit it. But he also felt curious and...worried...  
He spoke after a while.  
"He Tian?" He called,looking toward him.  
"Hm?" He hummed as he locked his eyes with Mo.  
"I have questions" He said.  
"I have too" He Tian chuckled and straightened up.  
"I'm serious.." Mo said and He Tian sighed.  
"Shoot"  
Where were you? Why did you leave? Are you going to leave again? Why didnt you call me? How did you find me?  
All these questions and only one came out of his mouth. The answer to which he already knew.

"Why did you help me?" He said,a mere whisper.  
He Tian's eyes turned dark and his face put on a more serious look.

He leaned closer but Mo didn't mind. Neither did he mind when the other took his hand in his and held it tight. Mo knew what was coming but he needed him to say it. His heart was racing. After all this time,all his doubts would be cleared...just after he says those words...

"Because I like you,Mo Guan Shan" 

They stared into each other's eyes. Mo could see how scared He Tian was of how he was going to react. But the silence had given He Tian an answer. He stood up,letting go of his hand. That feeling if emptiness,Mo hated it. 

"I have to go" He said  
Mo didn't want that. What if he disappears again? This time...what if he doesn't come back?  
He caught his hand and stopped his movements. He Tian turned to him,shocked.  
Mo's lips uttered the words which made He Tian realise the answer in the silence was the opposite of what he had thought. 

"Please stay"


End file.
